Project Summary/Abstract: Administrative Core The co-PIs of the current U54-funded Center and the proposed Center, Drs. John Parrish and Steven Schachter, have decades of experience creating and managing complex multi- institutional, multi-disciplinary, national translational research organizations. The Center will encompass four cores: Administrative Core, Technology Development/Refinement Core, Clinical Translation/Validation Core and Technology Training/Dissemination Core led by nationally-recognized experts in the respective fields. Penny Ford-Carleton, Program Director for the current and proposed centers, will have overall responsibility for integrating the activities of the different cores to accomplish the overall goals of the proposed Center under the guidance of the Center co-PIs. Center governance will include mechanisms for ensuring ongoing input from NIH program directors and scientific officers. Key center activities to accomplish the overall goals include established needs assessment and project solicitation processes, a novel Healthcare Innovation and Impact Tracking system (HIITS), and the Center?s virtual collaboration platform, CoLab, to help Center investigators and facilitators track important deliverables in four areas critical to commercial success. These key areas are clinical, market/business, regulatory and technical; within each of these domains are 10 distinct milestone phases, or inflection points, from medical need through standard of care. CoLab will continue to be used as well as a platform for shared POCTRN resources, such as the POCTRN website with access to resources available to key stakeholders from all Centers, including links to Center-specific websites. A distinguished national advisory board, representing a wide range of stakeholders for point-of-care technologies in primary care, will continue to provide oversight and guidance to the Center. Finally, the Center has a well-established national and international collaboration network and will continue to expand its partnership and collaborator base to achieve Center goals and enhance externally funded collaborations.